Second Chance
by VampiricAngel4
Summary: A woman on the brink of death is given a second chance at life. Coming from a life of always running and being hunted for what she is, she is thrust into another life where friendship and acceptance can be found. Rated M for v, l, and maybe sc


**Hey everyone! I know I haven't written anything in a while and I apologize. I'll try to update my other stories asap. This came from a brief moment of inspiration and I thought, what the hell, might as well try it out. I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of it's characters. I only own my character and any others that I make up, and you will learn her name in the next chapter. I will list the characters I've created as they show up in the chapters. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, flamers will be ignored so don't bother wasting your time. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**"speaking"**

**'thoughts'**

* * *

**Second Chance: Prologue**

* * *

There was the sound of feet smacking the concrete and splashing in the puddles left by the recent rain. It was dark, and I was running. I was always running. Running from them. No matter where I went, they always found me. I was being hunted for a reason I had no control over.

The stone buildings flew passed me as I ran swiftly down the streets. Bright neon lights lit up the area, inspiring people to enter the buildings. Like moths to the flame, I thought with a dry smile on my face. Prostitutes stood on the corners in their scantily clad clothing, trying to sell their wares to those desperate men that would pay for them. No one paid attention to the young woman running down the street, as if the devil were on her heels. The city was always a bustle with crime and drugs and gangs. The only way to survive was to mind your own damn business. Not that I would welcome the help of anyone. I had learned from a young age that people were not to be trusted. This world was a dark one, and I had been born into it, hated at the moment of my birth. Pushing away those thoughts I focused on running. I could still sense them some ways behind me, blending in with the shadows.

Turning into a crowd outside of one of the various casinos, I looked back once to check where they were. Five figures dressed in black were making their way down the street I had just vacated. I cursed under my breath and ducked into the crowd, making my way into a darkened alleyway. They always were dark, the alleyways. It probably wasn't the smartest move, but I came to the conclusion that I would have to stand and confront them. Otherwise, they would just chase me till kingdom come, or till the sun rose. Unfortunately for me, there were still many hours before the blessed light would show its face and I was becoming fatigued. For three days I had gone without food or sleep , and it was taking its toll on my body. I was tired, tired of running, tired of hiding, tired of always having to keep on my guard, and tired of being alone. Twenty years had passed and every day it was the same. Travel by day, and hide by night, or in this case run like a bat out of hell until the beautiful golden rays of the morning caressed my face. However, I was done with this. With all of this. If I was to die this night, then by God they were going down with me.

I ran down the alley wrinkling my nose at the putrid smell of garbage and human "leftovers". From what I could hear, I was the only one in this alleyway. I finally came to a halt and ducked behind some stacked wooden crates. My breath came out in short pants as I raised my arms over my shoulders to grab my twin short swords strapped to my back. Both blades were slightly curved and made of pure silver, the only thing that could poison my foes. The hilt was black leather. These swords were my only prized possessions, stolen from a weapons shop, and they had saved me many times in battle. However, I doubt this time I would survive. I slowed my breathing till it could not be heard, and no sooner had I done that, I felt them enter the alley. Malicious chuckles were heard as they slowed from a run to a walk.

"You think you can hide from us?" said a bemused raspy baritone. "We can hear your heart beat and smell your fear. Come out you half breed bitch, or we shall come and drag you out!" I clenched my teeth as my hands tightened around the hilt of my swords. 'Well, this is it.' I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the crates.

"Now, now, that is no way to talk to a lady, leech," I said while grinning evilly at them, showing my sharp canines. I saw them clearly in the dark, five figures with skin as pale as the moon and glowing eyes. Each of them wore black pants, black boots, and a black open jacket. No hair covered their perfectly sculpted chests. They were all beautiful, as their species was known to be. To me, though, they looked like disgusting corpses. Their beauty, entrancing to mortals, had no affect on me. The leader, who had short slick black hair and silver glowing eyes, took a step forward, rage twisting his handsome face into something ugly and terrifying.

"Silence abomination!" he hissed as his claws and fangs began to lengthen. "I will gut you, just like I did to your father." I tensed at his words and narrowed my eyes dangerously at him. He smirked, still with that rage in his eyes. "Oh yes, I cut off all his limbs, one by one. His screams were music to my ears." I felt my own claws and fangs lengthen as fury ran like acid through my blood. I knew my own eyes were glowing as well. Leashing my control, keeping the beast at bay, quickly became impossible at his next and last words.

"However, your mother's screams as I took her and ripped her throat out, were ecstasy." I screamed in relentless rage. My vision bled to red as my blood stirred. Glass shattered all around me as I nearly flew at the man who had caused my parent's pain and my nightmares. He was taken off guard at the scream, but did not cower on the ground in pain as hands were clasped over ears like his companions. The leader met me with his blade, and together they caused red and blue sparks as we fought. The only thing I knew was that he had to die. I went to slash at his neck but he blocked and I jumped back then leapt for him again. If a human had witnessed our battle, their eyes would have only seen two black blurs. All of my focus was on him, so I didn't sense his companions behind me. As I jumped back again from slashing at his torso, I felt sudden burning pain in the back of my right shoulder. I gasped and turned my head to see another one of them had stabbed me. The leader in front of me took that moment to stab me in the stomach. I screeched out in pain and surprise. I closed my eyes as my rage increased and I felt a strong pressure in my head. A new sensation, one I had never encountered before swept throughout my body. It felt as if every nerve ending had been electrically charged, and this electricity wanted to be released. My eyes flew open as a wave of psychic power escaped from me and slammed my assailants into the walls. Delicious power now surged through my veins, and I didn't miss a beat as I let my instincts take over. I beheaded the nearest attacker and stabbed another one in the heart, twisting the blade for added effect. He screeched as the silver instantly poisoned his heart. His veins turned black as the poison took over his body and made it shrivel up to look like a real corpse. The other three had shaken off my attack and came at me again roaring a battle cry. I ducked under the sword of one and came up with my short swords crossed in an "X" to cut the next one in half. The cold blood that splashed on my face and body didn't faze me. I heard the blade of the one behind me sing through the air and I crouched as the blade went over my head. I brought my own blades together and cut off his legs at the knees. His body fell to the ground and I instantly pounced on him, stabbing both of my blades into his heart. His mouth opened in a silent scream and he shriveled up as the poison of the silver took hold. I heard a yell of frustration from the leader. I stood and spun around to face him. I can't imagine what I looked like standing there with glowing eyes, elongated fangs, sharp claws gripping my swords, and bathed in my own blood and the blood of my prey. I'm pretty sure the sight of me would have made any human soil themselves.

"You will pay for the death of my parents," I snarled out to him. He roared and charged at me, but I caught him in mid air with my mind and threw him against the nearest stonewall and held him there. His eyes widened when he realized he could not move.

"What is this? Only the elders have been given the gift of the mind!" yelled the leader, his eyes now showing the slight hint of fear. I smirked at him in a predatory fashion.

"I guess that makes me special then, huh?" Without wasting another second I ran up to his body and ran my left sword into his crotch. The shriek that came out of him could have almost rivaled my own. "That was for my mother!" I growled. With the sword in my right hand I slit his throat open, which instantly turned his shrieks into gurgled coughs as blood poured out of his neck. "That was for my father!" His eyes were filled with horror, but he could not speak due to the big gash in his throat. I growled and yanked out both swords and brought them together in an "X" and severed his body in half. I released my mental hold on his body. It fell in two pieces to the ground, and then shriveled up. "And that, that was for being rude to me." I turned from his body to survey the carnage I had created. Dead bodies and blood filled the alleyway. 'It's over, finally,' I thought before suddenly feeling all the pain from my wounds that the adrenaline and rage had covered up. All at once I felt my body fall to the ground as I started to feel like my head was going to explode and mind numbing cold envelope me. 'I'm dying, oh joy,' I sarcastically thought in the back of my mind. I felt no fear as my heart became sluggish and my breathing became shallower. I was prepared for the darkness to take me, and it did. My eyes slowly closed, and I died.

I was floating, floating in warmth. I felt no pain, nothing.

"My child, all your life you have ever known hate, grief, betrayal, and loneliness," a light voice resounded in my mind sounding like the tinkling of wind chimes. "You are meant for more than that life had to offer, and so I give you the gift of a second life. It will not be an easy life, and many more battles must you face, however you will not be alone. Learn to live and to love my child." The warmth seemed to caress my face and then all of a sudden I was falling, plummeting through an abyss.

Again, I felt pain, burning pain.

I mentally gasped and cried out, and then I knew no more.

* * *

**Angel: Hope I left you curious and wanting to know what happens next! **


End file.
